LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc Trailer
"Pain is contagious. Everyone catches it. Wherever there is hope, there is most definitely pain. The 'peace' that everyone longs for is just a preexisting harmony. But pain was the one thing that was different. The heart racing excitement of messy pain has a taste like you've never known! Just like a feeling of pain setting off a world war, pain has the power to throw this world into chaos! Thousands of human falling over like dominoes... ahhh... that sight was so beautiful! I thought my brain was gonna melt..! Hey...isn't this world of preexisting harmony boring? To me, pain isn't goal or a cause or a way of life or an instinct... It's what defines me as "human". Do you know why? Because... There's nothing more contagious than pain!" LOTMAA.jpg ''Opening'' Previous Season: LOTM: Sword of Kings AA - Raizen School Arc CIS Productions presents... ''Kill Yourself In Pain'' ''- Gwen: Whenever I come to this place, I remember my father. My father was my hero, my guardian angel and my protector. I saw my father die in this place... when that tower fell. 40 years have passed since then, 11 September 2001. So much time has passed, but I can't forget these evil memories. And now... I lost my mother when North Korea invaded Washington. And my friends in Japan.'' ''- Tomas: I'm sorry for your loss. I was weak there... When the KnightWalkers attacked Tokyo... I cou---'' ''- Gwen: You don't need to say anything, Tomas. You did your best to protect your friends.'' ''- Tomas: My entire squad was killed in front of me... Tell me why.'' ''- Gwen: Because humans are disgusting... but we are one of them... We should make the difference in this world. We are going to end World War III.'' ''- Tomas: The question is: What will the Godom Empire and KnightWalker Family think of that?'' ...A Legends of the Multi-Universe Story... ''Drown in pain'' ''- Katarina: Hey, La Folia.'' ''- La Folia: Hmm?'' ''- Katarina: Do you remember when Mana asked us if we believe in parallel universes?'' ''- La Folia: Yes.'' ''- Katarina: I was wondering if Eugen is living in a better place now. She suffered a lot in her life... she had to endure horrible things while I was living my life in comfort. The only thing I could do for her was to save her. I was an idiot and a coward that night. I should have killed Aki Honda. If I had killed her, Eugen would be alive. Because of me she is...'' ''- La Folia: That's not true! Eugen choose her path and accepted her fate. She died for your sake and she decided her own path. Eugen loved you. I'm sure she is up there... in the stars... looking at you. '' ''- Katarina: But...'' ''- La Folia: Of course you didn't kill Aki Honda. You're not a murder like her. You're my heroine, Rentaro's heroine, the heroine of Tenguu City. You saved us from the Mafusa Gang. Many generations will live because of what you did.'' ...By DestroyerSubjugator90... ''Feel Pain'' ''- Katarina:—What's...'' Dazed, Katarina spoke for the first time. Even if her throat and eyes are to be destroyed for blasphemy, she thought. The girl slowly shifted her sight downwards. ''- Katarina: ...Your name?'' Her voice, carrying the question from the bottom of his heart, shook the air. However. ''- Girl: —I have no such thing.'' With a sad look, the girl replied. "——" It was then that Katarina's and the girl's eyes met for the first time. At the same time, the nameless girl, with extreme melancholy, while making an expression like she was about to cry, drew her sword again with a 'kachiri' sound. Suddenly, her armor became black and her eyes turned red. ''- Katarina: Wait, wait, wait!'' With that small sound, her trembling had resumed. Katarina yelled out in desperation. But that girl just cast a confused look at Katarina. ''- Girl: ...What?'' ''- Katarina: Wh-What are you planning to do...?!'' ''- Girl: Of course—kill you quickly.'' Hearing the girl reply so naturally, her face turned blue. ''- Katarina: W-Why...!'' ''- Girl: Why...? Is it not obvious? '' With a weary face, the girl continued. ''- Girl: —After all, didn't you come to kill me too?'' ''- Katarina: Huh...?'' ''- Girl: After all... Humans are just like "them". The Dark Empires... the Balam Alliance.'' ...By Prime ShockWaveTX... ''Cry In Pain'' The world around him was burning. He was surrounded by the suffering heat. His lungs were filled with smoke and each time he breaths, he could feel his insides burning. The sheer heat distorted the world around him like an illusion before a dying adventurer in a desert. '' ''His body complained and screamed in agony whenever he forced it to move. His bones breaking apart when he moved… His flesh tore itself apart … His nerves screamed in pain… His brain was breaking apart trying to keep up his thought with the battle… Yet, Lucas didn't stop his movement. Blocked, slashed vertically, horizontally, blocked, evaded,… Shot, reloaded, dodged, shot again… Attacked, defended, evaded attacks… He just continued to fight against his opponent relentlessly. The very air seemed to shake with each blow the two combatants exchanged. Their figures seemed to disappear each time they moved around the battlefield. The battle lasted for minutes, yet to both combatants, it felt like eternity. Their attacks surpassed the sound barrier or even their own thoughts. There was no logical thinking behind each blow. They relied solely on their survival instincts. '' Swinging his Artificial Demon weapon to deflect over dozens of flying mechanical swords to the left, Lucas rushed forward, summoned Raphael in its lance form. He lunged forward like a comet. His opponent brought out a bright golden sword. It wasn't something for human to use but more like some weapon for a giant warrior. Yet that man casually spun the over-20-meters sword with ease before thrusting it toward Lucas's heart.'' ''- Lucas: Raphael!'' Creating a large typhoon along the spear, Lucas changed the direction of the spear. No longer aimed toward his opponent, he swung it up, deflecting the incoming thrust of the sword. But even with a large typhoon coming at it, Raphael lance only slightly changed the direction of the thrust. The golden sword missed its original target, it pierced through his left flank, and almost blown away his left arm along. His opponent's eyes widen at the unexpected counter. But that moment was enough to determine the result of this battle. Concentrating all his Reiryoku within that split second, Lucas changed his sword to its ultimate form. The very space was ripped apart, torn apart, violated as an unnatural amount of Reiryoku was used in that instant. Lucas could hear the sound of something in his head snapped apart in that split second but he didn't care the slightest about it. The 2-meter sword in his hand grew longer, revealed itself in its deformed yet strongest form. ''- Lucas: HAALVANHELEVVVVVVVV!'' Lucas swung the gigantic sword with all his might and Spirit Mana. Unlike all his attacks before it wasn't blocked or avoided. The sword cut cleanly through the opponent's flesh and bone. The absolute gigantic sword delivered the final judgment toward its master's enemy. The sword strike blew away everything in its path, tore apart the airship and ended up crashed into the mountain range in the distance, leaving behind a large crater on it. '' '' Half of the victim's body was blown away and vaporized without a trace, however, seconds later, the enemy's body regenerated with nano-machines. At the same time, all of Lucas's power was completely depleted. Intense pain struck him all over his body as he struggled to stay on his feet with his sword as a crutch. ''- Kano: Well done, Lucas. Well done, indeed.'' The brute man who had been his opponent until now laughed weakly. Leaning against some of the nearby wreckage of his Cyborg Armour for support so that he could look at Lucas straight in the face, Kano continued laughing. ''- Kano: Ahh, so how do you feel, Lucas? Are you satisfied? Successfully carrying out your revenge against me? Protecting your precious friends? You achieved your victory!'' Despite the pain running through his body and his numbed eardrums, somehow, Lucas could still hear the voice of the man clearly. His vision started to blur with static. ''- Kano: Fufufufu! Ahahahahaha! Yet that victory come with a price, doesn't it? Just like what me and Eckidina had suffered 15 years ago. How is it, Lucas? This is the price of using power of Artificial Demons? Those powers human should never touch! How do you feel before dying soon, huh, Lucas?!'' ''- Lucas: Shut up. Kano. I said that many times: I don't care if I die to protect this planet. I'll stop you and Eckidina... no matter what!'' ...By DarkFallen... ''Smile In Pain'' '' '' ''- Junko: So boring... I'm tired of this world... A world where hope brings a annoying era of peace. Recently, the World War III was started... But this is not enough! I shall bring a new era of DESPAIR! All is one with despair! When I command them to surrender, I speak with three billion voices screaming in pain! When I make a fist to crush their resistance! It is with three billion hands in despair! When I stare into your eyes and shatter their dreams! And break their heart! It is with six billion eyes filled with despair!... Can you even understand me? Eckidina KnightWalker.'' ''- Eckidina: Pain and despair... They are the same thing, Junko. I ask you: Why don't we join forces? I'm sure we will plunge this boring world in despair and pain. Pain is the truth. Despair is the key to the truth. Peace and harmony are lies! The pain and despair has the power to unleash the dark side of humanity! I know we will get along pretty well!'' ''- Junko: You know me, Eckidina! I'm so happy! I finally met someone who understand how beautiful the despair is!'' ...By Meta Alpha Kronos... ''Sleep With Pain'' ''- Hex: Why don't you just tell me location of the LN-666 Project?'' ''- Doctor Claw: Hum. Don't think you will seduce me like that. I heard stories about you, Hex. They say you are like the "gestapo" and "Nazi SS". Using your own body to seduce them and kill them in the next minutes. You are a annoying succubus. Die.'' ''- Hex: Hmm. Well, this is the obvious thing to do. The World War III was started 5 months ago. HAHA. Actually, you, KnightWalkers just don't want anyone to know that Eckidina is keeping the strongest weapon in this planet as her "secret weapon" in Japan.'' ''- Doctor Claw: If you know that, why you did come to me?'' ''- Hex: Because "they" are moving. If they find the LN-666 Project first...'' ''- Doctor Claw: They?'' ''- Hex: The Dark Empire...'' Hex':... the '''Godom Empire'.'' '...By TheVileShadow Man... ''Kill In Pain'' Misogi Kumagawa was sitting at his desk, alone, in his office while looking into the night sky. Unknown to him, he was cornered by a certain mercenary, which he has broke the door to find out. This was not ordinary mercenary, however. This mercenary was really fierce, with a mask to cover up his scarred eye, and with a lot of weapons on his person, and has successfully took out all the guards surrounding Misogi's office without even triggering an alarm. This assassin was known as Deathstroke. ''- Deathstroke: Your end comes near, Kumagawa Misogi.'' Deathstroke threatened him. Misogi, however, was calm playing with his clips and was not afraid at all. In fact he was expecting someone to kill him. He just simply turned his chair around, and just looked formal. He was still a bit afraid inside, however, he was calm and collected. '' - Misogi: So, how can I help you? '' ''- Deathstroke: I need nothing in particular, just your death.'' Misogi lightly chuckled. ''- Deathstroke: Are you ready to die?'' Misogi didn't say anything to his killer. ''- Misogi: And why would you ask that kind of question to me?'' ''- Deathstroke: Because it's my job.'' Misogi was considering to call Karma Maxwell, his security, but Deathstroke told him something that he didn't expect. ''- Deathstroke: If you're trying to call your security, I've taken him out, temporarily.'' ''- Misogi: Interesting. Very awesome!'' Misogi complimented Deathstroke as he clapped. ''- Misogi: So tell me, how did you manage to get past by one of the strongest Cyborgs in the world? He could have easily defeated an assassin like you.'' ''- Deathstroke: It was pretty simple, but yet, really tactical. I must say, he was one of the most difficult opponents that I have ever faced, assuming that he still has the will to fight.'' ''- Misogi: Well, I certainly know my Cyborgs well, and I can assure you, they can take out anyone I please.'' ''- Deathstroke: Well, I should congratulate you. Although you didn't expect a killer in front of your doorstep, you've let me battle on of the strongest people in the world. Didn't expect that in an office building.'' ''- Misogi: Anyway, why do you want me dead?'' Deathstroke was silent for a bit, then he only told little of what he was told by the people who want him dead. ''- Deathstroke: All I know is that they want you dead because of something you did. Illegal activities concerning humans, making super soldiers, using infants in Cyborgs experiments. You are one of the KnightWalkers who started World War III that is now tearing this world apart.'' ''- Misogi: Oh dear. And who told you this?'' ''- Deathstroke: The same people that want this girl dead. '' Deathstroke showed him a picture. Misogi was not at all surprised, since he knew all about his target, and where she was. The picture that Deathstroke showed him was a 17-19 year old girl, who has silver hair, has blue eyes and wears a royal uniform. Yes, that person in the picture was '''La Folia Rihavein'. Now Misogi was smirking.'' ''- Misogi: Ah, yes. I know where this girl is.'' ''- Deathstroke: Where? Where can I find her?'' ''- Misogi: I'll only tell you under one condition.'' Deathstroke was a bit uneasy about what Misogi said. True, that boy in the picture was, in fact his target, did not mean that he can spare his target right in front of him. ''- Deathstroke: What would the condition be?'' ''- Misogi: That you won't be able to kill me.'' ''- Deathstroke: And what makes you think that I will agree with your proposal for this plan?'' ''- Misogi: Because if you don't, you'll get killed.'' Deathstroke quickly turned around to see his last opponent who he just beat. Misogi's security, Karma Maxwell, was still ready to battle him, but he suffered major wounds from their last encounter. ''- Karma: I will kill anyone who dares threaten Misogi. Hey, that was fun... You beat the shit out of me back there! I'm so pissed, pissed, pissed, pissed, pissed... OFF NOW!'' ''- Deathstroke: And why would you do that? I've already weakened you.'' ''- Misogi: Wait, Karma. I've got something I'd like to discuss with Mr. Wilson.'' ''- Karma: But, Miso---'' Misogi raised his hand as a "stop" signal. ''- Misogi: Just stand down for now.'' Misogi lowered his blade at Deathstroke, and waited for more instructions from him. Misogi smiled as Karma changed his insane face to rage. ''- Karma: Tsk!'' Deathstroke looked at Misogi in his desk again as he lowered his weapon as well. ''- Deathstroke: So, how do you know my name?'' ''- Misogi: Simple. Since I've known everything about this, 'Breeding Super Soldiers' in America. I didn't want to believe it, but they were doing it anyways. So I've ordered one of my people to find out more about this so-called project. '' ''- Deathstroke: And I'm guessing that you didn't get far in that subject.'' ''- Misogi: Nope. I didn't even know more about what this project was. What my intel can tell me, they were testing it on someone named: Slade Wilson. Remarkable man you were back then. That's why you were chosen, am I wrong?'' Deathstroke just gave a shocked expression. ''- Misogi: Now do you see? I'm not the only one who's illegally making super soldiers.'' ''- Deathstroke: True….. But I still have to kill you.'' ''- Misogi: How about another deal, hmmmm? This involves getting even with one of your 'opponents' in the past.'' Deathstroke was quite interested, since he got beat by Batman, and it nearly costed him his career. He was hoping his opponent would be Batman. ''- Misogi: You see, there has been a disturbance with one of my operation, in Gotham. I couldn't get what I needed from my intel, Enigma. Turns out that this 'Batman' has stopped him from releasing Gotham's most wanted secrets to the world. Figuring that this figure would be a nuisance, I need someone to get rid of him, and to dispose of him as quickly as possible. I think that you're the man for the job. With Batman out of the game, the KnightWalker Family will get good results in America. If you do so, Eckidina and I will be pleased.'' ''- Deathstroke: And what happens when I refuse?'' ''- Misogi: Then, you'll not only miss your next target, but you won't even be alive to kill anyone, ever again.'' Deathstroke got a funny feeling about what's going to happen next. Suddenly, he was strangled by lots and lots of wires, capturing his hands, and arms and incapacitated him from doing any subtle actions. ''- Misogi: These wires carry a 15,000 mega volts shock, and I can assure you, no one has ever survived that kind of voltage. So you either agree to what I have to offer, or die with an unsuccessful career. What's it gonna be?'' Misogi explained his options to Deathstroke, and awaiting a response. After some thinking, he finally came to a conclusion, one that he doesn't like one bit. ''- Deathstroke: Fine, I'll take up on your offer.'' ''- Misogi: See? How hard was that?'' ''- Deathstroke: Now, what do I do with this little assignment?'' ''- Misogi: Did you already forget what I've told you? I thought you were a super soldier, not an idiot.'' Deathstroke was insulted by Misogi. He wanted to revolt, but couldn't do so. ''- Deathstroke: Watch it.'' Deathstroke warned him and changed his expression to rage. ''- Misogi: Was that supposed to be a threat? Anyway, I'll tell you one last time. I want you to go to Gotham, and kill this 'Batman'. Once you're done there, I'll cover you're killings here about me, but not that girl, understood?'' Deathstroke didn't like this one bit, but what could he do? He was at the verge of death, and he can't escape this fate. Misogi let out a evil grin as Deathstroke accepted his offer. ''- Deathstroke: Ok, I'll take up the assignment.'' ''- Misogi: That's what I wanted to hear. Now go!'' Deathstroke didn't notice that he was knocked unconscious by Karma. Once he was non-hostile, he quickly loosed all wires surrounding his wrist and legs, and dropped him on the floor. '' '...By Jester of Chaos...' ''Kiss The Pain Rentaro Satomi walked into the abandoned Japanese Village of Hinamizawa and looked around. It was completely empty... He didn't see anyone walking around or inside the buildings. Rentaro walked up to a door and put his hand on the door knob, He turned it and surprisingly… the door wasn't locked. He opened the door and looked inside; it was a simple house… a shelf, a Red couch, a table, and finally a Furnace. The house was dark and there was no lights around. ''- Rentaro: Is anybody home? '' Rentaro said out loud. No one said a word in the small house. Rentaro turned around to see a pair of pink glowing eyes staring at him in a dark alley and he immediately knew who it was… ''- Rentaro '(think): *SHIT! IT'S HER!* Rentaro entered the house, quickly shut the door and locked it. ''- (???): Come out…come out…'' Rentaro heard a teenage girl voice pierce the air outside of the house. His goose bumps were all over him and he was shaking with fear. ''- '''Rentaro: W-What…are you?'' Rentaro asked as he stared at the door. Rentaro was standing 10 meters away from the door. '' '' ''- (???): My name is Chinatsu and I'm the Princess of Godom Empire and the daughter of the Emperor. Ahh, I'm the Supreme General of Godom Army as well. Nice to meet you.'' She said behind the door. ''- Rentaro: Who's the Emperor? Why are you after me?'' ''- Chinatsu: I'll tell you later… now, open the door… I want to play with you… hot boy~.'' Chinatsu tried to open the door but the door was closed. ''- Rentaro: No! What do you want with me?'' ''- Chinatsu: I was wandering around and spotted you running at the forest…you were really brave to run into KnightWalkers without a weapon. I like you…'' ''- Rentaro: You like me?'' Rentaro asked in confusion and he opened his eyes in surprise. ''- Chinatsu: Of course I do, I have set my eyes on you and I'm going to play with you…every…single…night.'' ''- Rentaro: L-Like hurt me?'' ''- Chinatsu: Mmmmm, only if you look at me in the eyes, I can't hurt you. So, open up the door and I'll show you a fun time! Hehe…'' ''- Rentaro: Fuck you!'' ''- Chinatsu: Ooooh, a tough guy I see? I love tough guys…'' The door knob turned, but couldn't open it. ''- Chinatsu: Please come out side, you hot boy! Don't make me break this door down!'' Her eerie and mysterious presence vanished and transformed into a silly, horny school girl… Rentaro had no choice, but to let her in… Rentaro slowly walked up to the door and opened it. All of a sudden, he was tackled to the ground by a Black blur and landed on his back. ''- Rentaro: Ow…'' Rentaro said in pain. He turned his head and shut his eyes tight. ''- Chinatsu: "Look into my eyes…" '' Chinatsu whispered in his ear with a seductive voice. ''- Rentaro: No…'' ''- Chinatsu: I don't want to use force, look into my eyes.'' She repeated herself. Rentaro had no choice… he opened my eyes and looked up at her and he was immediately shocked… ''- Rentaro: You're…g-gorgeous…'' Rentaro said with shocked as he looked at Chinatsu. She giggled and smiled back. Chinatsu was a fair skinned young woman with shoulder length medium colored hair and eyes. She has light long brown hair and dark pink eyes. She wore a light short sleeved short sleeved button up shirt with a tie, dark gloves, a dark skirt, and dark socks and shoes, giving her a schoolgirl appearance. She also had a medium colored slouch hat which had three Xs on the front of the crown. She wore this with the side brims up secured by the chinstrap. She has white skin, purple nail polish and lip stick. She looked to be around 18 or 19 years old.. Another strange thing about her was that she emitted this strange faint brown aura around her body… ''- Rentaro: Ok…I'm looking at you.'' Rentaro got to admit, she doesn't look menacing, and she actually looks really pretty... but, it was her attitude and personality that's scary. Rentaro stared deep into her pretty dark pink eyes, becoming lost in them as she approached her face. Seconds later, Rentaro was acting like he was brainwashed. Rentaro blushed. ''-''' Rentaro': I love your eyes… they're so pretty… She smiled at Rentaro. ''- Chinatsu: Thank you, cutie. I like to stare…'' Chinatsu said and moved her face close to him. They stared at each other with her on top of Rentaro, becoming lost in each other's gazes. After 34 seconds of staring at each other, she took her hand and slapped him on his cheek. *SLAP!* ''- Rentaro: OW! What the fuck was that for, bitch?!'' Rentaro yelled in rage as she smiled at him with a sadistic grin. ''- Chinatsu: Staring is over… now, let me rough you up a bit.'' Chinatsu grabbed his throat with her right hand and lifted him in the air, she grabbed her arm so his neck wouldn't snap. Rentaro was gasping for breath. ''- Rentaro: H-How... a-are you so strong…?'' Rentaro asked her as he wheezed for air. He looked down to see that his feet weren't touching the ground. ''- Chinatsu: I'm stronger than a regular Cyborg.'' After Chinatsu said that, she threw him towards the window of the house. *Glass shattering* He broke through the glass and landed outside of the house. He stood up and looked down to see that he still had his combat knife in his hand. ''- Chinatsu: This will be over soon.'' Chinatsu suddenly teleported behind him. He turned around and swung his knife at her. '' '' *WARP!* She suddenly teleported on top of the house. Chinatsu looked down at Rentaro who was down below and smiled. ''- Chinatsu: I'm over here!'' Rentaro looked at the top of the house. *WARP!* ''- Chinatsu: Now, I'm right next to you…'' '' She teleported next to Rentaro and pushed him on the ground.'' ''- Rentaro (think): *How the hell can I fight something that's stronger than me and can teleport?*'' Rentaro stood up and ran towards her and tried to stab her with his knife, he was mere inches from her face until… *WARP!* She teleported behind him and picked him up with her hand and threw him 8 yards away, he crashed into a house. He couldn't beat her.. He had some cuts on his face. She walked inside the house and snapped her fingers. *Multiple Zooms and Warps* Suddenly 5 tall Cyborgs appeared inside the house, standing next to her. They looked to be around 6'4 or 6'5 and they long slender arms and legs. They were literally humans with robotic parts. All of them looked at Chinatsu at the same time. ''- Chinatsu: You did well, cutie.'' Chinatsu smiled. Rentaro looked up at her with his eyes filled with rage. ''- Rentaro: Why did you beat me up?'' '' '' Chinatsu sighed. ''- Chinatsu: Listen, I need to do it because my dad wants me to have a strong, powerful, and tough boyfriend. He's not kind to the weak…'' ''- Rentaro: You want me to be your boyfriend?'' ''- Chinatsu: Yeah.'' Chinatsu smiled and closed her eyes. ''- Rentaro: Why?'' Chinatsu opened her eyes and looked at the sky. ''- Chinatsu: How many handsome and tough boys do you see around here in Japan? They are all ugly and disgusting. I'm virgin you know. My daddy is annoying.'' ''- Rentaro: Eh... What...'' ''- Chinatsu: Yes, every night, the beatings will get more intense, however, if you survive them, I'll reward you.'' '' - Rentaro: With what?'' ''- Chinatsu: This…'' She got on top of Rentaro and attacked him with a full on tongue kiss. He tried to fight back, but she kissed him harder and pressed herself against his body. Rentaro thought her kiss tasted… yummy, and so did her saliva... it tasted like grapes. She stopped kissing him and looked at him. ''- Chinatsu: Do you love the taste of me? I love the taste of you…'' ...By NightMareMistress8000... ''Love Pain'' ''- Kotori: I welcome you. Katarina Couteau. Welcome to Ratatoskr. The Special Secret Division of Global Pact Defense.'' The voice of the one who was called 'commander' sounded a little too lovely, as the figure of the young girl wearing the crimson military uniform on her shoulders came into clear view. Her hair was bound by two large black ribbons. She had a small build, round eyes like acorns, and in her mouth Chupa Chups. The blonde man beside the commander called Kotori, approached. ''- Kyouhei: I'm Kyouhei Kannazuki. The former leader of KnightWalker Funeral Parlor and the Vice-Commander of Ratatoskr.'' The sleepy white haired woman beside Kotori approached Katarina. ''- Reine: I'm Reine Murasame. The Analysis Officer of Ratatoskr.'' Katarina was more than confused, she was scared. Katarina had no clue what was happening. ''- Katarina: Ratatoskr? What are you?'' ''- Kotori: Ratatoskr is an organization created for the purpose of saving alien beings know as "Spirits", the cause of spacequakes in this world, through peaceful mean without killing the Spirits. The organization known as Ratatoskr is only known by the upper level of the government and high ranking military officials. The Ratatoskr Command center is on the airship Fraxinus, while our headquarters is located elsewhere.'' ''- Katarina: Spirits?'' ''- Kotori: You met a purple-haired girl in Tenguu City, remember? She is a Spirit. They are alien beings who came from another dimension by unknown means. The Ratatoskr was created 30 years ago after the First Spacequake that happened 3 decades ago and killed 150 million people. I'll explain it all later... But for now...'' ''- Kotori: Katarina Couteau. We need your power. We watched your fight with Aki Honda. We know that you are not... human.'' ...By DarkMattX259... ''Study Pain'' '' - Katarina: WHY?! WHY DID YOU SEND EUGEN TO TENGUU CITY?! SHE WAS JUST A CHILD!!'' ''- Sephiria: It was her path. Eugen Katsuragi, also know as, Eugen Couteau, your adoptive sister choose her fate. She choose to die for you, not because of my orders.'' ''- Katarina:... But this... is... so...'' Katarina started to cry and released Sephiria. Katarina fell to the ground crying. ''- Sephiria: She sacrificed herself to protect you from Aki Honda. I'm sorry for making her a spy from Chronos Empire... She was a sweet little girl with the dream to be together with her sister... Forgive me...'' ...By Officer Candy Apple ''Accept Pain'' ''- (???): What……… were you thinking! Milady Eckidina!'' A member of the board with his hands trembling slammed the documents in his hands to the table and raised his voice. It was a middle-aged man wearing a black suit. Although he was young inside the board members but, even so he still looked older than anyone there. People that were warned not to act rude towards the new MD were not in the spot right now. Only when there was a difference in standard could it be effective, everyone was thinking the same thing. However, while looking at the matter, the topic of conversation Eckidina, sitting on the chair placed right at the back of the room wasn’t particularly flustered and only shrugged her shoulders. ''- Eckidina: I don’t understand the intentions of your question, William Stryker.'' ''- William: Please do not act innocent!'' After Eckidina said that, William violently grabbed the documents he threw on the table just now and carried it in front of her. '' ''- William: Unreasonably meddling with the JSDF! Personal utilization of equipment and Cyborgs! Instructing a raid plan causing harm to the pubic! Using the Mafusa Gang to attack Tenguu City! Using 400 nukes bombs of KF to strike the entire world?! Bribing the Godom Empire to attack India and China! Using 40 nukes to attack the Chronos Empire! Using the Assassin Wolf Brigade and Aurozia Organization to attack Tokyo! Using the North Korea to attack USA! Using the 4th Division to attack England and Japan! And worse; YOU STARTED WORLD WAR III; Even if the damage was lightly estimated, it was more than 1 octillion pounds! We also have a big weakness grabbed by the Chronos Empire government! How on Earth are you going to fix all of this?! We lost many of our best generals in this war! You killed 80 millions of people in just a night and plunged the entire world in a new World War! This war started 5 months ago and the number of dead is more than 250 millions!'' ''- Eckidina: No problems. There was a harvest corresponding to that.'' ''- William: Harvest? What is that?'' When William said that, Eckidina lifted the side of her lips. ''- Eckidina: ----------Rejoice. We have successfully completed the final experiment with the LN-666 Project.'' “……………………….!!” From Eckidina's satisfied words, William and everyone from the board opened their eyes wide in surprise. ''- William: Don’t screw with me…………….!! Please understand the situation! If it was to strike poorly, it might advance the situation concerning the continuation of KnightWalker Family, you know!? LN-666 Project, what about it!? How's that fucking bomb going to save our company’s dilemma?! We don’t have time to accompany you for your fun and self-satisfaction!'' ...By DiabloVil... ''Live with Pain'' ''- Mana: Kuh...'' The situation was not favorable. Artemishia, Mukuro, Peko Pekoyama and Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, all of them had received Magi-Tech treatment from KnightWalker Family and Ultimate Despair. Mana was probably taking on one of the most powerful opponents in KnightWalker Alliance. If she wasn't in Vánargandr, she would probably have been done for a long time ago. While fighting in the ground at high speed to dodge the group of approaching micro-missiles, Mana used her Territory to confirm both of their positions. Behind was----Mukuro. But, Artemishia's readings could not be detected. In the next moment, a different Territory touched Mana's Territory. Mana quickly responded to it and swung her right arm's laser blade. When she did that, Artemishia's laser edge was swung down at that position and violent sparks scattered. ''- Mana: Uguh!'' ''- Artemishia: Magnificent response. But, do you think you would win in a power fight?'' After saying that, Artemishia swung the laser blade with incredible speed. She can't follow with her body vision. Mana concentrated all her nerves to increase the Territory's density and responded by swinging her laser edge to the area getting slashed. But, there was not only one opponent. When Mana was dealing with Artemishia's early summer rain of slashes, a large amount of Missiles were released from Mukuro's weapon container-Root Box and was shot at Mana's back. Instantly, a part of the missiles exploded before reaching Mana. Most likely, Fraxinus airship from Ratatoskr supported her using the Yggd Folium. But, the amount was too much. Several missiles escaped the chain explosion and exploded behind Mana. ''- Mana: Kuah...!'' ''- Mukuro: You can't do that, you must be careful of your back!'' Mukuro let out a gentle smile. Even though she had a Territory up, all of its energy was directed towards Artemishia. She could not kill off all of the missiles impact. Her brain was shaken mercilessly and she was close to fainting. But, after managing to maintain her consciousness by clenching her teeth, Mana made an order in her mind to activate the thrusters and left from the place. She had to regain her posture for now. However. Right when Mana flew backwards, her path of escape got obstructed by an invisible wall. ''- Mana: Wha...!'' Mana opened her eyes wide and immediately knew its identity. It was a limited Territory generated by Mukuro's Cyborg hand that is able to generate a Territory towards someone else other than its user space. ''- Mukuro: You're naïve you know? This is the end, Mana. Die for Junko-chan and Eckidina-chan!'' Mukuro laughed and taunted Mana. ''- Mana: Why you... looking down on me!'' Mana made an order in her mind and blasted off Mukuro's Territory. But, Peko Pekoyama did not let that chance go and ran towards Mana at a inhuman speed. For a moment, Peko made an unsatisfied face because her match got disturbed, but she shook her head to regain her composure and swung down the katana towards Mana. ''- Peko: Die for the sake of the Despair, Mana Takamiya!'' ''- Mana: Guh--------!'' It was not a distance where she could dodge. Mana switched her Territory to defense mode and stiffened her body in preparation for the incoming impact of Peko's katana. But---- at that moment... ''- Peko: What?'' After Peko distorted her eyebrows dubiously, a shot from a laser cannon was targeted at Peko from the right side. Peko used the laser blade she swung up to hit down the laser. Mana took this chance to blast off Mukuro's Territory and backed off. ''- Mana: That was-----'' For a moment there, Mana thought Ratatoskr provided support but---- she was mistaken. When she looked over to the direction where the attack came from, she saw a doll-like girl with silver long hair standing in a rock 30 meters away from them. The girl was carrying a laser pistol in her right hand. ''- Mana: La Folia Rihavein?'' Mana shouted in reflex. Yes. The outsider that suddenly came rushing at Peko to hit her was Mana's friend, '''La Folia Rihavein'.'' ''- La Folia: You okay? Looks like I'm late.'' ''- Mana: La Folia? You should be having medical treatment now. And that weapon, that's a KnightWalker's-'' Artemishia frowned her eyebrows dubiously and mumbled softly. However, La Folia did not reply and looked at Mana. ''- La Folia: Where is Katarina?'' ''- Mana: Eh? Katarina. huh. Yes, she is safe.'' After Mana said that, La Folia's mouth slightly relaxed. After that, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, the only man there that was watching the battle, started to walk towards La Folia. Mukuro, Peko and Artemeshia changed their sights to Fuyuhiko as he passed by the group, leaving his group of Monokuma behind. La Folia changed her vision to Fuyuhiko and her smiled faded to a serious expression. Fuyuhiko stopped 15 meters away from La Folia and looked up to her. ''- Peko: Master?'' Peko asked Fuyuhiko but he ignored her. Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu is a major member in Ultimate Despair and a new general in the KnightWalker Family. Fuyuhiko wears a black fedora, suit and a jacket, as well as a long scarf hanging loose and untied on his shoulders. His right eye was implied to have been replaced by Junko's eye, and as such he wears an eyepatch with a golden dragon pattern. ''- Fuyuhiko: You're La Folia Rihavin, right? I know everything about you. You're the former princess of Aldegyr Kingdom. You fled from your country because you wanted to be a normal girl and not a queen. That's why you are here in Japan.'' ''- La Folia: Yes. So?'' ''- Fuyuhiko: I heard Deathstroke is after you. Not only him but the Godom Empire, KnightWalker Family, Aldegyr Kingdom and Aurozia Terrorist Organization. If I capture you now, I'll receive a good reward from these nations. La Folia Rihavein, you're coming with me. Peko... get her.'' ''Think About Pain'' Inside a huge private room in Eckidina's building at Paris, Eckidina is already waiting on the couch with Junko Enoshima eating chocolate, Junko was sitting beside Eckidina. Only Chinatsu was seen talking to Eckidina and Yoshino was not with her, she was not surprised though since she has not managed to fully control the young Spirit which proved that the Cyborgs are far easier to control than a young Spirit. ''- Junko: I can see that you're not surprised, Eck-lan.'' ''- Eckidina: It's Eckidina! I haven't managed to destroy the kindness left inside of her to complete the brainwash.'' ''- Junko: You can do it now. I don't know anything about those "things" called "Spirits" but if we increase the psychological torture, we can put them under our thumb. We need to increase the despair! Maybe we can try to convince that girl, weak-minded girl to serve us while we torture her. Maybe some drugs... some horses to rape her... Hmm.'' Eckidina raised her head and smiled in surprise. ''- Eckidina: Ooh!'' ''- Junko: What?'' ''- Eckidina: Nice idea, Junko! Psychological torture with physical torture at the same time will make her go in insanity!'' ''- Junko: Well, of course. I'm a Ultimate Analyst!'' ''- Eckidina: Haha. Yoshino will be here soon.'' When Eckidina said that, a cute shy girl opened the door of the room. The girl closed the door and looked at Junko and Eckidina sat on a sofa in the room. Yoshino has the looks of a young, cute girl at about 13 to 14 years of age with blue eyes and long curly blue hair. She wears a short white dress under a large green raincoat that has a tail with a pink ribbon attached to it, with a pair of rabbit-ear hood and holds her rabbit puppet, Yoshinon, on her left hand. Her preferred form of clothing appears to be sundresses along with boots that match her raincoat. Yoshino's height is stated to be 144cm, and her three sizes are B73/W55/H78. Yoshino tried to speak with Junko and Eckidina. ''- Yoshino: I-I'm b-back.'' Yoshinon, the rabbit puppet on her hand started to speak. ''- Yoshinon: Show a little more of confidence, Yoshino-chan! I know you were forced to kill those peo---!'' Yoshinon stopped when it saw Yoshino about to cry. ''- Yoshinon: Sorry, Yoshino-chan...'' Eckidina got up and walked towards Yoshino. ''- Eckidina: Hey, Yoshino-chan. We have a favor. Can you help us?'' ''- Yoshinon: A f-favor?'' ''- Eckidina: Yes~'' Junko let out a evil grin while watching Eckidina persuade Yoshino. Some hours later. Inside one of KnightWalker's laboratory where Yoshino is cuffed into a chair with electrodes on some parts of her body, Eckidina along with Junko is going to brainwash an innocent young Spirit's mind and break her down. She can feel herself getting sleepy and the electrodes produced a vibrating sensation. On her head is what seems to be a machine that can produce electricity or for short, electrocute someone. ''- Yoshino: You... made me... hurt people.'' ''- Eckidina: Heh, you managed to retain yourself but not for long.'' She gave Junko the signal and with a snap, Junko pressed a button in one of the machines and high sustainable voltage came out of the machine and this left Yoshino to scream out due to the shocking pain. Every time she resists, Eckidina would order Junko to continuously electrocute her but proven to be stubborn to the Emperor's attempt to subjugate her. ''- Junko: FEEL THE DESPAIR!'' The shocks were increasing. '' - Yoshino: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' ''-'Eckidina': Listen to what I say; You don't need to hold back.'' After several more electrocutions, Yoshino finally reached her limit and Eckidina's words directly reached her. At that moment, her eyes turned blank like it was soulless and empty, her voice is devoid of emotions and an example on how much Eckidina broke her down to the limit to the point that she made Yoshino go inverse. ''- Yoshino: I… don't need to hold back.'' ''-'Eckidina': The humans and Ratatoskr are your enemies.'' ''- Yoshino: They are my enemies….'' ''-'Eckidina': That's right and you obey and do everything I say...'' Eckidina ordered Junko to release her from being restrained and when the metal cuffs were loose, Yoshino slowly stood up and walked a few steps forward. She raised her head and responded to Eckidina with a straight expression. Yoshino's clothes changed to dark purple, her eyes started to glow purple. ''- Yoshino: I understand... Eckidina-san.'' A smile of victory was on Eckidina's lips, her twisted ways have done it again just like how she does it her ways. Her mind is full of plans and all she ever thinks is to turn the world in chaos, she is a twisted girl after all and not even hell would now accept such a twisted person. '' After that, Yoshino stayed in the room looking at the wall like some kind of creepy doll while Junko and Eckidina left the laboratory. While they were walking through the dark hallway, Junko started to play with Eckidina.'' ''- Junko: Hey, Eckidina! You said we would use horses!'' ''-'Eckidina': *sigh* I don't have the money to buy horses, Junko. All my money is going to our industries to build weapons for our troops on the battlefields of WWIII.'' ''- Junko: Jeez.'' ''Embrace Pain'' Lucy Sheev KnightWalker' looked up to the sky. As if being absorbed, the Lucy looked at the deep, dark sky as though she was enchanted by it. However, the lower region of the sky was red. The red flames that were slowly wavering within the whole surface. The powerful country that controlled one fifth of the world. The castle of the Chronos Empire was burning. A castle made from thick rock that was built up high, as if trying to cut itself from the outside world. The girl simply looked up the sky while being surrounded by sparks that fell down the courtyard. That scenery was war. World War III had started 5 months ago. There were ships, starfighters, fighters, planes and jets fighting in the sky. Hundreds of star ships fighting in the sky that was lit by the flames as they howled, had their wings torn off, and fell. Millions of tanks and vehicles on the ground being destroyed, many dead bodies fallen on the floor across the city. Men, women and children. The blood flows through the drains of sewers, tanks pass over dead bodies, pieces of bodies parts were flying through the air as missiles were falling from the sky. They say war is Hell... But war is worse... Because there no innocent lives in Hell... Lucy watched all of that scene... the dark side of humanity. And then---'' ''- (???): Aren’t you going to run away, brat? Lucy turned around; hearing a voice from behind her. There was a youth standing there. A handsome face with silver hair and ash colored eyes. That man who wore a jacket, but he looked at Lucy with his sparkling eyes that made you think of a hungry beast. However, the girl clad in a black dress who had no emotion in her eyes didn’t get scared and instead gazed at the youth with her eyes. The man standing there, is '''Komaeda Nagito', one of the Ultimate Despair.'' ''- Lucy: Were you the one that killed them? The people of this castle-'' ''- Nagito: I did... If I say that, will you avenge them? Fine then, bring it.'' Instead of trembling at the question thrown at him, he drew his knife out with joy. It was a beautiful blade that had multiple silver lines on its surface. A divine weapon. ''- Lucy: If you did, then kill me right here as well.'' ''- Nagito: What……?'' The youth twitched his eyebrows at what the girl muttered. ''- Lucy: If the Chronos Empire is going to fall, then I don’t have any other place left where I belong to—.'' “…………” The youth made an uncanny look, and stared at the girl for a while. ''- Nagito: ……Kuhahahaha! Oh I see! So you were that kind of girl! One of those kind of people! This is a masterpiece! Hahahahaha! Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!'' He suddenly put his hand on his forehead and laughed as if he was mad. Despite that, the girl didn’t show any response. ''- Nagito: This is boring…… I’m not going to kill you, idiot. What benefit will I get from killing someone amusing like you?'' As the man said that, he took off the other sword that was hanging on his hip along with its sheath and threw at towards the girl. On the sheath that sunk down on the grass while it made a heavy sound, it had beautiful ornaments carved into it. ''- Nagito: I’ll give that to you. The “power” that will change fate—that sword device that is. This is a Artificial Demon Weapon. So flee while taking that with you. This castle will go down very soon, lady.'' The man said that while putting on a smile that didn’t carry any of the craziness he had till just now. “…………” The girl picked up the sword silently. She embraced the sword along with the sheath. After the youth smiled fearlessly seeing that, he turned around and walked into the castle. ''Play With Pain'' The Fraxinus from Ratatoskr was being invaded by many KnightWalkers and Godom Empire's troops. A horrible carnage was taking place in the ship as Ratatoskr's security tried to fight back the enemies, but the enemies had the advantage. The entire bridge of Fraxinus ship roused into a confused uproar, only to sink into silence when Kannazuki clapped his hands. ''- Kyouhei: I have a countermeasure. Miku Hatsune, deploy the ship's EMP, limit the scope to 50, and define its attribute to obstruct any production of magical power.'' Miku Hatsune, the virtual girl that was show on the screen of the command of Fraxinus replied Kyouhei. ''- Miku: 『Understood. Initializing Realizer basis. Deploying EMP.』'' As Miku commenced the processes, feeble sounds of subjugation resounded from inside the warship and an invisible Territory spread out around the ship. In an instant, the numerous Godom Empire and KnightWalkers Drones units inside the warehouse suddenly collapsed, like puppets having their strings detached. ''- Mikimoto: The enemy units!'' ''- Apollo Justice: Aah, utilizing our EMP neutralized their power sources, essentially rendering them inactive.'' ''- Bulma: A-As expected of Vice Commander!'' Bulma gave out praise, to which Kannazuki preserved a conscientious expression instead of a complacent one. However... Simultaneously, another explosion rocked the whole bridge. ''- Kyouhei: This only works in robots inside of the ship It's meaningless against fleshy humans and robots outside of the ship!'' ''- Ratatoskr Crew: Wha...! Then what's the use?!'' The entire crew cried. The next moment, a *boom* blasted the bridge's door open, and several Cyborgs wearing linear armor with firearms in hands entered the room. Several drones destroyed the walls of the bridge and started killing all security. Many screams of the security men echoed through the air as the drones broke their necks. ''- Cyborg: All personnel, hands above your heads!'' ''- KnightWalker Shocktrooper: Any suspicious movements and we'll shoot!'' ''Know Pain'' The Emperor of the Godom Empire, '''Emperor Tathagata Killer', stood up and looked at Chinatsu and Goh Xiulan.'' ''- Tathagata: Ah, it'll be troublesome if holes keep being chiseled into Godom’s facilities. I’ll leave it to you and Goh Xiulan. I look forward to your results.'' ''- Chinatsu: Yes, definitely.'' Chinatsu answered her father, the Emperor, briefly. Chinatsu and Goh saluted, walked towards the door and left the communications room. After Chinatsu and Goh exited... ''- Manfred: About that, my emperor...'' Manfred Von Karma, the Counselor of the Emperor, called towards him with the utmost caution. Manfred was standing beside him while Tathagata was reading a document. ''- Emperor: Hm? What is it?'' Tathagata asked Manfred without changing his vision. ''- Manfred: Is it really okay to let the Supreme Commander Chinatsu and Master Sergeant Goh Xiulan to go to Japan in times of war?'' ''- Emperor: Yes. Are you saying that my decision is mistaken?'' The Emperor changed his sight to Manfred Von Karma and intently stared at the pitiful Counselor, like a predator hunting its prey. The unfortunate man’s facial expression instantly paled, and he hurriedly shook his head in subordination. ''- Manfred: Nnno! T-that's not what I meant! Will Supreme Commander Chinatsu still fight when she finds out about that thing...'' The Counselor muttered in a feeble voice as the Emperor shrugged his shoulders. ''- Emperor: Ah~, that's right. That's how it should be.'' The Emperor uncovered his right hand and a black levitating tome materialized, Beelzebub. As he shifted his vision to the manuscript, new lines of words began to form about the recent Spirit and how to capture her. ''- Emperor: I expect a lot from you, Chinatsu and Goh. But for a long time, you wouldn’t want to avoid getting yourself bathed in blood from head to toe.'' The Emperor finished as he indifferently let out a laugh. ''Enjoy Pain'' While being looked at by everyone, that girl was walking slowly towards Artemishia, Misogi, Nagito, Junko and Nia. She was a beautiful teenage girl between 17 and 19 years old, she had pale skin, white long hair and red eyes, she was wearing a Japanese kimono. The girl was Eckidina KnightWalker. However... something was different in her appearance, she had white hair and red glowing eyes... she had several screws all over her body. When the girl came out from the darkness, Katarina looked at that girl with a surprised gaze. ''- Katarina: Eckidina KnightWalker!'' Katarina called out for that name while half-shouting. She looked at her with an astonished look. That girl----Eckidina, twisted her lips. ''- Eckidina: It’s been a while since we met directly, Katarina Couteau. I’m glad that you’re healthy.'' While Eckidina said those words, she stopped right in front of Nia Honjou who was screaming in pain. And then she stared at the floating black gem above her, she created a insane smile in her face. ''- Eckidina: How wonderful. This is the Inverse Sephirah Crystal Qlipha of a Inverse Spirit.'' And then Eckidina took a look at it affectionately, she glanced at the KnightWalker group. ''- Eckidina: Good job, Artemishia, Misogi, Junko and Nagito. Seems like hiding you, Artemishia, was the right decision. Katarina Couteau, La Folia Rihavein, Rentaro Satomi, Kyouhei Kannazuki, Kotori Itsuka, VSA, ISA, GDP and Ratatoskr’s people! There’s something I wanted to say to you too! It’s all thanks to you that I’m finally able to take one step closer to my dearest wish!'' Declaring those words loudly, Eckidina slowly extended her hands to the gem. ''- Katarina: You…………... What the—'' ''- Eckidina: What, you asked? Haha, are you the one who is questioning that? You, the person who doesn't belong to this planet. You know that already, Katarina Couteau, you're not a human. You're not from this world. You're just as your nickname implies, The Red Haired Demon. You're nothing but a true demon from another dimension, Katarina Couteau.'' ''- Katarina: W-What…………?'' Katarina asked that while knitting her eyebrow, Eckidina gripped the Qlipha Gem and then, she inserted it into her own chest. ''- Everyone: Wha...?!'' ''- Eckidina: Ku------Oooooooooo-----!'' From the Qlipha, a pitch-black light started spreading around that place. It was accompanied by the ringing of an electricity-like sound. The place that had entirely become just like the night in an instant changing the surrounding scenery. And then---------- A few seconds later, That Night had gathered and was absorbed into Eckidina. Over there, there’s no Qlipha that existed anymore. ''- Eckidina: Fu----------!'' However, Eckidina was seen standing there with a black aura covering her whole body. Nagito looked amazed at Eckidina. Right. She was now a Spirit fused with the power of the LN-666 Project. Eckidina is now a '''God'.'' ''- Eckidina: Haha, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!'' Eckidina bended her body and gave out a loud laughter. Upon looking at that appearance, Kotori’s face became pale. ''- Kotori: It can’t be true... Did she just insert the Sephirah Crystal into herself?!'' ''- Katarina: Don't be stupid, that kind of thing is...'' Before she could finish her words, Katarina choked. Those words Eckidina said earlier rang in her head. ''- Katarina: The power of a Spirit...?'' Katarina let out a dumbfounded voice, Eckidina threw a glance to them with an amused look. ''- Eckidina: That’s right!'' And then she lifted up her hand to the air and called out its name. ''- Eckidina: of Divine Corruption '''Moorus! '' '' Moorus, that is the name of one of the Kings of Hell who rules over 40 Legions of demons. ''- Rentaro: Wha—?'' Rentaro raised a panic voice, at the same time; a book appeared on Eckidina's hand from the empty space. At the moment, Eckidina raised her eyes in surprise. ''- Eckidina: Hou... What a wonderful thing, isn’t it? Although this is the first time I’ve used a demon king, I’m able to know its power and ability in an instant. I guess this is how?'' Eckidina lifted up her hands as if leading an orchestra. As if following that Moorus’s pages fluttering around just like with Nia before, from those pages, several black monsters with swords came out. ''- Everyone: What?!'' La Folia raised up a surprised voice. Even if Eckidina has absorbed Spirit’s Reiryoku, similar to Katarina, it’s unexpectable for her to be able to use a demon king in such a short amount of time. ''- Eckidina: I see. So everything written down in this book will become true? Hahaha, it’s worthy of its reputation as a demon king. The power to defy all the logic and truth in this world. Don’t you think it’s splendid?'' ''- Mana: Dammit...'' Katarina grinded her teeth while staring at Eckidina. ''And Meet Your Doom'' The entire planet was being destroyed. Entire countries and continents were being sucked into the black hole created by the gravity generated by the LN-666 Project. However, the last heroes of mankind were there on the ground, fighting for the sake of the world. ''- Sephiria: Okay!'' Sephiria nodded her head gently, powerfully contracting her legs and pedaling through space. In accordance with the thrust accumulated from her motions, Sephiria's body was propelled in Eckidina's direction as a result. ''- Eckidina: ——Huh?'' It was then that she finally noticed the annoying existence which was slowly nearing her. Eckidina threw her vision aside and caught sight of the approaching Katarina and Sephiria, solemnly narrowing her eyes in response. Katarina and Sephiria walked towards Eckidina. ''- Eckidina: Ooh, Katarina Couteau, and my annoying sister, Sephiria Arks KnightWalker, regrettably with non-reminiscence?'' Hearing Eckidina’s evil voice for the first time without the means of any demonic devices, a tiny hint of tense nervousness mingled with thrilled exhilaration and a determined sense of duty evolved within Katarina's courageous heart as she attentively faced Eckidina. ''- Sephiria: I'm honored that you remember the name of your bastard sister. Could it be that you wanted to see me so badly?'' ''- Eckidina: ... Huh?'' Eckidina changed to a serious expression and laughed. ''- Eckidina: HAHAHAHA! What are you saying?! I don't care if you are my bastard sister or biological sister, I would have killed you when we were children anyways.'' ''- Sephiria: I know. You're heartless, ambitious, arrogant, insidious, and without shame or empathy. More, you're a monster.'' Katarina pointed her sword to Eckidina. ''- Katarina: Get ready, you spoiled child! You should know that my ego has no end! I won't let you destroy this planet! This our home! This is my home! This is where I live! Come! I don't care if I'm human or not! I'll show you how strong humans are!'' ''- Sephiria: Let's go! Katarina! Let's teach my bad older sister how behave like a woman!'' '' Katarina: Right!'' ''- Eckidina: Vulgar creatures! Pain of tomorrow! Pain of the unknown! Pain of your memories!'' Katarina swung her sword to the right side and Sephiria swung her sword to the left side, and both of them ran towards Eckidina. ---- "The Final Battle Finally Has Started... Hope Vs. Pain." LOTM: Sword of Kings '' ''LOTM: Sword of Kings Saga AA - Season 2 LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc Coming in December! echario caming soon.jpg ''Ending'' ''??? ''- (???): My life spans millennia. Legions have risen to test me. My ascendance is inevitable. A day, a year, a millennium—it matters not. I hold the patience of stone and the will of stars. Your striving is insignificant. Let your death be the same. Death is the key. Death is the only truth. "He" knows, thats why he set me free from myself. The Multi-Universe is '''MINE NOW'! Here it comes, I can feel it. A mighty river, a river of death. *laughs* The dead, ha, shall dance... AND ALL OF HELL SHALL SING. I lived for quintillions of years but after many years in the darkness, I'll finally get my fun! Come! Let me show you the true meaning of death! Let me show you the truth of all life! The truth of this Multi-Universe!'' ''- Darth Hades: The truth I call DEATH!'' Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Story Arcs Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Saga AA Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Eckidina Arc Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:TheVileShadow Man Category:Meta Alpha Kronos Category:DarkMattX259 Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:NightMareMistress8000 Category:DarkFallen Category:Jester of Chaos Category:CIS Productions Category:Transcripts Category:Music Videos Category:Videos Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Storylines Prologues & Teasers Category:Sequels Category:Previews Category:Trailers